


Ghost Hunting

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Ghosts, Halloween, Haunted Houses, Haunting, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4925098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen will do just about anything to impress a girl; even wander into an abandoned building searching for spirits of the dead</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> Since it’s October, I thought a Halloween-esque oneshot was in order

It was late, nearly midnight, and Oliver couldn’t figure out how he had gotten himself dragged into this. Okay, he totally knew why he was there and her name was Felicity Smoak. She and their friends were on the edge of town just outside of The Glades. There was an abandoned building that, allegedly, had been used as an asylum. Earlier in the week Felicity had begun talking about it during home room. The goth girl seemed excited about the prospect of wandering around the building in search of lost spirits. He didn’t know if she was purposefully being stereotypical or if she was just like that all on her own. 

They were both freshman in high school and hadn’t know each other very long. But he liked her. She was pretty, funny, and so smart. She might talk a lot, like a lot, but he didn’t mind it so much. He liked her long black hair and the way she did her makeup, though, he always wondered what she looked like underneath the pale foundation and black lipstick. She was probably even prettier without all that stuff. 

He didn’t think that she really thought of him as anything other than a friend. The fact that he was at a weird stage of development, which didn’t help his case. He had hit a growth spurt over the summer and his voice was changing. He hated it when his voice cracked and he hoped to God that it would be over soon. His height was something he was still getting used to; he felt lanky and weird at the moment. 

One of the only things he had going for him at the moment was that his mom had sent him to a dermatologist before school started and got him on a skin care regimen that kept his skin clear. He was one of the only boys in his grade that wasn’t plagued with acne right now. He was also popular, but that didn’t seem to matter to Felicity. So, here he was with her, Laurel, and Tommy; on their way to this creepy abandoned building. 

Each of the fourteen year olds had a flashlight in hand. Laurel and Tommy used their free hands to hold onto each other. He rolled his eyes. Those too liked each other a lot, it was obvious to everyone, and yet they continued to just be friends. Maybe it was their age or the fact that Laurel’s father was a cop and practically threatened any boys that came near her or her little sister. Whatever the reason he still thought it was weird. 

“Hey, space cadet,” Felicity’s voice brought him out of his head and forced his attention on her. She giggled at him and shook her head. “We’re here,” she shined her flashlight onto the decrepit building. 

It looked as if someone had tried to cover the door with two by fours, but half of them were broken off and the door was cracked open. He couldn’t see what was inside. It was just a mass of darkness waiting for them. He swallowed thickly. It was creepy, but he wasn’t going to let himself chicken out. All four of them stood there for a few more seconds before Felicity started forward. 

“Let’s do this,” she said in an almost _too_ excited tone. 

He took a deep breath and followed quickly. Tommy and Laurel were right behind them still grasping each other’s hands. He watched Felicity duck down underneath the remaining wood and push the door open the rest of the way. It squeaked open causing him to cringe. It sounded like the door had been rusting for years. 

“Careful,” Felicity muttered back to them. 

Taking another deep breath, he ducked down and climbed inside. He looked ahead with his flashlight and bit down roughly on his lip. There was a layer of dust on the ground along with various types of debris. The walls were peeling and some of them had holes through them. 

“Why are we here again?” he whispered as he turned towards Felicity. 

“Because it’s exciting and fun," she turned around and shined her flashlight in his eyes. 

“Ow," he blinked rapidly. 

“Sorry," she lowered her light, “You’re not scared are you?” she giggled again. 

“What? No. I’m not scared," his voice cracked, but he tried to cough to cover it up. 

Felicity stifled yet another giggle and shook her head. “Then c’mon," she nodded down the hallway. 

He huffed, but followed her anyway. He wasn’t sure if her laughing at him was a good thing or not. He didn’t want to be seen as a joke, but he’d always heard that making a girl laugh was one of the best ways to get her to like you. A crunch behind him startled him, but held in a yelp. He turned around and shined his light onto whatever had made the noise. 

“Oliver," Laurel whined when she was blinded by his light. “I stepped on something, but that is no reason to blind me.” 

He muttered an apology and turned back towards Felicity. “What’s the story behind this place anyway?" he asked. 

“Well,” Felicity started to say in that overly excited voice again, “Supposedly, at one point this place was used as an asylum. It held the criminally insane before they moved locations. The building was too small so they thought it better to move them all someplace bigger and more equipped to deal with the patients. That’s one story anyway. The real reason behind the move is the security around here wasn’t the best. They tried to keep watch of everyone, the doctors and nurses even kept some of the more dangerous patients chained to their beds, but one night one of them escaped.” 

He wondered how Felicity could keep talking without hardly taking a breath, but he also wondered for the third or fourth time that night why they were there. "It’s exciting and fun," she said, but maybe she was just one of those thrill seekers. Couldn’t they go to the theater, see a scary movie, and get the same effect? Although, he knew for a fact that even if Felicity liked ghost stories when it came to blood and guts in movies she got kind of queasy. What was she going to do if they actually died wandering around this creepy place? 

“He slaughtered several patients and doctors,” They kept walking while Felicity told the story, “He took his time doing it too as if he was enjoying himself. He was finally on his way out the front door when he was met by police. They shot him before he could even step outside. They had to clean up quickly. No one wanted the news to get out. Most of the patients didn’t have families that came to visit them so dealing with their deaths was easy. The doctors on the other hand...” she trailed off. 

“They still did their best to clean up the mess and keep the story out of the papers,” She glanced back at them for a moment. “Now they say that the murderer and his victims still wander these halls. All of them angry. The murderer didn’t get his freedom and his victims never received justice.” 

He could see the tiny smirk on Felicity’s lips. She was having too much fun with this. “Is that true?” he asked.

“It might be,” she shrugged her shoulders, “Or maybe it’s just an old building with no interesting story behind it," her tone was flat, which just made him nervous.

He shook his own head and glanced around at the walls and rooms that they passed; he actually thought he saw a bed with restraints on it. Not feeling sure, he paused for a second. He glanced towards Felicity, but she kept going and so did Tommy and Laurel. 

Shrugging, he walked into the room. It was dark and dusty just like the rest of the building. He walked closer to the bed and shined his flashlight on it. Yep there were totally restraints. He idly thought about reaching down to touch it, but turned around and jogged out of the room instead. . 

Glancing down each side of the hallway, he didn’t see his friends. “Crap," he sighed heavily. 

He started to walk around on his own hoping that he would run into at least one of them. He didn’t know if it was the darkness or the story that Felicity told, but he swore he heard something. Chains? Shuffling feet? Both? 

He swallowed hard, “Is anyone there?” he squeaked out. 

“Just your doom!” a low voice spoke behind him just as his middle was grabbed from either side. 

The loudest scream fell from his lips. He had never heard that sound come out of his own mouth before. In an attempt to get away, he smacked his arm into a wall. He barely had time to catch his breath and register what was happening when he heard a very familiar laugh. 

He lifted his flashlight and saw Felicity doubled over holding her sides. “Felicity!” he shouted. 

Felicity took a deep breath and stood up straight. Her flashlight was shut off, but with his own light he could see that she held a few little chain links in her hand. 

“You’re mean," he muttered quietly. 

“You know it was funny," she stepped towards him, “Tommy and Laurel are outside. They got scared so I showed them the way out. I could have left you here, you know," she teased. 

Pouting, he lowered his head. He was sure that any chance he had of impressing Felicity was long gone. He did have to admit that she did get him really good, but he was never going to live it down. 

“Let’s go," he mumbled and waited for her to start to lead the way. 

She walked towards the way they came in, but paused. “Did you hear that?” she asked glancing behind them. 

“Stop messing around," he said, “I’m not falling for it again.” 

Felicity shook her head, “I’m not joking.” 

He rolled his eyes still not believing her, so he kept walking. Felicity tugged on him, trying to get him to stop. 

He sighed, “What, Felicity?” he asked. 

“I swear, I’m not messing around right now," she barely got the sentence out when the sound of a door slamming startled both of them. 

They were both quiet for a few seconds, but then the door closest to them slammed shut. Felicity screamed and flung herself into Oliver’s arms. He actually managed to hold in his scream this time, but he was ready to get the hell out of there. It wasn't fair, he couldn’t even enjoy the fact that Felicity was clinging to him 

He pulled away from her, but quickly gripped onto her hand and started to tug her in the direction that had been going. Their feet carried them faster than, he was sure, either of them had ever gone. They scrambled underneath the wooden boards and out onto the sidewalk where Tommy and Laurel were waiting for them. 

“We heard you screaming. Are you okay?” Tommy asked. 

Oliver panted and bent over just slightly with his hands on his knees. “Just… peachy,” he breathed out. 

“We’re fine," Felicity said as she tried to catch her breath. 

“Let’s get out of here,” Laurel said. 

They all nodded. As they turned to leave the front door slammed shut as well. The teenagers yelped and scurried away from the building as fast as they possibly could. 

“I don’t care what anyone says, I’m calling my dead and we are getting a ride home. I’m not waiting for the bus again,” Laurel practically shouted once they were on the other side of the street. 

No one was going to argue with her. It was obvious they all wanted to get the hell out of there. 

“Next time, I’m going to pick what we do,” Oliver said, narrowing his eyes at Felicity. 

“Hey! I promised excitement and we got it!” she crossed her arms and huffed. 

He shook his head. Unbelievable. Even when he was annoyed with her he couldn’t help but think she was extremely cute. This girl was going to drive him crazy. He was sure of it. 

“Maybe, but still," he mumbled. It had been exciting and he had gotten to be close to Felicity, but he didn’t want to die before he got to actually do anything in life. 

“You lived and that’s what matters,” Felicity nodded. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Oliver let out a slow breath. 

He was sure that their parents might actually murder them for being out there instead of where they said they were supposed to be. None of their parents wanted them hanging out near the Glades let alone in an old building. Yeah, they might have survived whatever was inside, but the real danger lie ahead.


End file.
